


Apple

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks, Hockey Captain Len, M/M, School, the Rouges are the hockey team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets hit with an apple. It gets better from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

If there was one thing Barry had not expected while walking through the courtyard for lunch it was an apple hitting him in the back of the head. Now he had been hit with a lot of things before but never something so hard. It caused him to fall forward, spilling his books all over the place. Immediately the laughter started up and Barry could only quietly gather his books, trying not to make eye contact. Secretly he was glad that Iris was home sick today otherwise that would have ended bad. As he was gathering his papers another pair of hands joined in.

“Here.” a kind voice spoke up. Barry took the book back quietly. Looking up he was met with the familiar blue eyes of Leonard Snart, the Captain of Central High school’s hockey team and nicknames Captain Cold for how merciless and cunning he can be on the ice and sometimes off of it. Len was known for being cool, collected and disinterested in most people who weren’t part of his ‘Rogues’, the rest of the hockey team. The fact that he was looking at Barry kindly was a surprise to the young man. Len stood with another small stack of Barry’s books in one hand, the other was stretched out to aid Barry getting up. Once he was standing Len handed the rest of the books back.

“I want to apologize.” Len stated, “My sister was the one who threw the apple.” Barry glanced down, shrugging a bit shyly. He was used to that sort of thing happening. A gentle hand touched his arm, causing Barry to look up at the soft, open face of Len.

“She was aiming for her ex, Roscoe. She… isn’t the best when it comes to aiming off the ice.”

“It’s alright. Thank you for, helping.” Barry felt his face flushed a darker red.

“Let me make it up to you.” Glancing up, eyes peering from under his brown hair Barry listened curiously, “Let me take you to dinner this Friday.”

“Like a date?” Barry asked before he could stop himself. The laugh Len gave was worth the embarrassment as the older boy nodded,

“It’s only a date if you agree.” Smiling a bit shyly but more real, Barry glanced away then back.

“Okay, yeah. Um… would seven work? My club runs late Fridays.”

“Seven it is.” Len pulled out a pen before taking Barry’s hand and scrawling a number on it.

“See you then.” Barry smiled, quickly heading over to tell his friends what happened. When he looked over from where he saw with his friends Len was looking at him with a small, happy smile. Barry ducked his head, but he couldn’t wait till Friday.


End file.
